


Vibin'

by MaraMoonbrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoonbrook/pseuds/MaraMoonbrook
Summary: PB100 prompt January 18th, 2021: vibe.Also inspired by an episode of Kim's Convenience.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Vibin'

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt January 18th, 2021: vibe.
> 
> Also inspired by an episode of Kim's Convenience.

Dean stopped outside Cas's bedroom door, frozen in place. Just as he'd approached, a loud vibrating had started up within. Dean felt his face flush and backed up a step.

_Okay. The guy's human now; we all have...needs._

"Mmmmmmph, yes." Cas's gravelly voice was tinged with pure bliss, audible even through the thick bunker walls. "Oh, yes!"

Dean choked and backed away until he collided with the opposite wall.

The door swung open and Cas stepped out with a concerned look on his face...and vibrating massager held against his neck.

"Dean...are you alright?"

Dean walked away, laughing.


End file.
